Lucifer
Lucifer is the devilish pet cat of Lady Tremaine from Cinderella. He has black fur and is portrayed as a sneaky, devilish, and cheating mouse consumer. Development Lucifer was created for the sub plot of the film for comedy. Lucifer was created to have cat and mice chase/comedy scenes which was done by Ward Kimball. Personality Unlike many Disney villain henchman Lucifer is clever, cunning and not at all foolish. Lucifer can be tricked but can get back on track very quickly. Lucifer can also detect someones presence. In the 3rd film, Cinderella was attempting to sneak by Lady Tremaine, Drizella, and Anastasia. She did without a problem, but once it came to Lucifer she was almost exposed until Lady Tremaine demanded him to follow her. Lucifer is also treated like a prince to Lady Tremaine. She cares for him deeply and acts as a mother figure to him. Lucifer may be loved by Lady Tremaine more than anyone else. Cinderella In his first movie, whenever he hears Drizella's singing voice, he grabs the red pillow to cover his ears, moves out of the room and then closes the door with his back paw. While Cinderella is cleaning the floor, he makes a big mess with his paws which really upsets her. When the 2 mice Jaq and Gus are able to take the sash and the bead necklace, Lucifer tries to catch them, but he misses. At the film's climax, he attempts to stop Jaq and Gus from freeing Cinderella from her locked room, but Cinderella's dog Bruno (a friend of the mice and enemy to Lucifer) intervenes and scares Lucifer so much, he falls out of the tower's window but survives the fall since cats always land on their feet. Other appearances Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Lucifer later appears in the 2 sequels. In the 2nd movie, he only appears in the 3rd and final segment, An Uncommon Romance, where he falls in love with the snobby palace cat, Pom Pom, to the point that he makes a deal with the mice never to chase them again if they help him reconcile with Pom Pom. The plan works, Pom Pom goads Lucifer into helping her catch and eat the mice. His treachery backfires, and Pom Pom dumps him. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time In the 3rd film, after Lady Tremaine reverses time with the Fairy Godmother's wand, Lucifer resumes his role as adversary to both Cinderella and the mice. In his most notable scene, Lady Tremaine turns him into a human coachman to take Cinderella and the mice as far away from the palace as he can, but during the chase, Lucifer falls into the water, where he turns back into a cat and is stranded in the woods. House of Mouse Lucifer has numerous cameos in the television series House of Mouse. Kingdom Hearts Lucifer, and his villainous owners, will appear in the upcoming game for the PlayStation Portable, Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. So far, he has only been seen as a boss character in a demo of Ven's scenario, in which he plays the same role as in the film, attempting to stop the mice from gathering the necessary materials for Cinderella's dress. Ventus Ven comes to the mice's defense and battles Lucifer, but the outcome of the fight has yet to be revealed. Category:Cats Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Comedy Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Males Category:Animal Villains Category:Cinderella Category:Animals